The First Kiss- SasuKarin
by Karin Cute Tomato
Summary: Well, basically, this will be Sasuke and Karin's first kiss. A bit of Suigetsu and Jugo's appearance too :)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, together with his team which happened to be Team Taka are out on the woods to travel for some time to help out each other on their respective goals in life.

Suigetsu, dreaming to gather all the different swords of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen to be in his possession agreed to stay in Team Taka to help him congregate all the swords and become the new leader of the Seven Swordsmen.

Jugo, which is a faithful comrade of Sasuke chose to stay by his side because he believes that Sasuke's will is Kimimaro's will, and because he believes that his life goal is to always make sure that Sasuke is safe.

Karin, an Uzumaki with a lot of unique abilities was personally persuaded by Sasuke to come with him. Because he believes that she, among all the other people around him, is the most useful shinobi he has ever met, and that because she can greatly contribute in the success of Sasuke's goals in life. However, Karin also wants to be with Sasuke for the rest of her life, not ever wanting to leave his side. She was very grateful that Sasuke chose her once again to be with his own team.

Sasuke, who wishes to become much stronger and to discover the mystery of life, chose to leave the Leaf Village in order to forget all of the hatred and pain that village, had caused him and his brother (even the entire Uchiha Clan). Sasuke seems to have a hard time forgetting all of the hardships he encountered because of that same village. He is not yet ready to just accept them and go back like nothing happened. He cannot seem to live on that village or to socialize with the people of that village. Although of course, his bestfriend, which is Naruto Uzumaki, had already agreed to let Sasuke distance himself once again, Sasuke somewhat felt low for some time because of leaving his only bestfriend once again.

Even so, he has to do this. He has so many goals in his mind, and the only persons he can think of to help him reach such goals were- Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

They are all valuable for him. No other people can ever replace them. They all believe that they are meant to be with each other, as their abilities, attitudes, and weak points complement the others', thus, making their teamwork highly effective.

They are on their way to an inn to rest for about three days then after that, they'll start their long journey. On their way, Suigetsu noticed that a man is carrying one of the swords of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen—the Kabutowari, a sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain that is said to be capable of crushing any and all defenses.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and fixed his gaze over the man which happened to be sitting inside a dango shop. "The Kabutowari. How in hell did that man get that blade? Damn, this seems to be my lucky day!"

Sasuke looked over Suigetsu from his shoulder. "You have found one already? That escalated quickly."

"Hm, yeah. Saw him on a dango shop over there. Say, Sasuke, we should get the nearest inn from here. I don't wanna miss this chance." Suigetsu pointed towards the said dango shop.

"This should do it." Sasuke stopped on the nearest inn he saw. "I'm sure he'll stay there for a while. Fix your things first as we check in inside. Deal with him a little later."

Karin and Jugo already walked inside and talked to the owner. Karin took the key of their room and headed straight towards where their room is. Jugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke followed her.

"I'm itching to grab a hold of the Kabutowari. Heh heh." Suigetsu grinned as they all stop in front of the door, while Karin is unlocking it.

Opening the door, Karin entered and a wide smile painted her face. "This room is nice. Umm, although it's kinda… small."

"This is all we can afford… for now." Sasuke mumbled as he rested his Katana against a table.

"Yooooosh!" Suigetsu yelled, grabbing a hold of his Kubikiribocho. "I'm ready! See you all guys later. This wouldn't take long, I swear."

Karin suddenly spoke after she checked out the kitchen, putting a hand upon her hip. "Oi. That guy… He is not an ordinary shinobi. His chakra is overflowing. I think you can't handle him."

"Says who?! You'll eat your words when you see that Kabutowari is already in my hands!" Suigetsu replied, smirking after the sentence while resting his elbow upon his Kubikiribocho.

"Oh really? I think he already started moving away. He is heading towards the North. I think he recognized you earlier. He already left before we even get inside our room. If you won't hurry you'll never catch up on him. But he is still in this town; I think if you leave right at this moment, you'll catch up on him, somehow." Karin stated casually as she adjusted her glasses.

"Shit." Suigetsu didn't waste any time. He ran towards the door with full speed after sipping down on his drink.

"Jugo. You need to go with him. Watch him from his back because I don't think he will let you follow him. Make sure that you'll go back on here safe." Sasuke ordered Jugo while sitting down on the floor.

"I am about to suggest that. I understand. We'll go back alive no matter what." Jugo nodded, race-walking towards the door.

Silence filled the whole room. Karin couldn't believe what just happened. "I am alone with Sasuke! I am alone with Sasuke! No nuisance! Just Sasuke and me!" Karin squealed internally, looking over the sitting Sasuke from the kitchen door.

"Karin." The silence broke after Sasuke spoke her name. "Prepare the bed. I want to sleep already."

"Eh? H-hai!" Karin blinked a few times, before walking towards the huge closet to grab the bed sheets and mattress. She hurriedly, yet nervously placed the mattress on the floor, and then put the bed sheets upon it carefully, straightening it up.

Sasuke watches her does that, smirking at the sight of her doing such a thing for him. "That mattress is too big for one person, huh?"

"Uh, y-yeah, it is." Karin responded with a shaky voice. She doesn't seem to know how to react in times like these. Although she have long desired for this moment to come—she remained calm and continued straightening up the bed sheets.

"Aren't you done yet?" Sasuke stood up, heading straight towards the bathroom to have a shower. "Lock the main door."

A gasp escaped Karin's lips, her heart beats faster than its usual pace, and cold sweat drops from her forehead, being uncomfortable in a situation such as this. Nonetheless, she stood to lock the main door just like what Sasuke told her. "Sasuke is taking a shower. He will get out soon. Why am I so nervous?! Ugh! Pull yourself together, Karin! This is your chance!" She whispered as she looks over the window to feel the cold night air—to help her relax somehow.

Minutes passed, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, with his black shirt and pants on—the shirt having an apparent Uchiha crest on its back portion. He noticed that the bed is already set and Karin is standing up, looking outside over the window. "I'll turn off the lights, okay?"

"S-sure…" Karin mumbled lowly, turning around to face the Uchiha. After which, she awkwardly walked towards the bathroom to take a bath as well.

Sasuke silently sat on the mattress, then lies on his back before pulling up the sheets over him, up to his chest. The open window causing the room to be colder than ever. "Cold." He mutters to himself, pulling up the sheets to cover up to his neck this time. The cold atmosphere seems to be keeping him awake, so he just kept his eyes opened, looking at particularly nothing but the ceiling.

Karin got out of the bathroom after some time. After she turned off the lights of the bathroom, darkness filled the whole room. Nothing but the moonlight is giving her aid in walking. She chose to be silent because she thought that Sasuke was already asleep.

She kept walking, desiring to arrive at the kitchen to have a glass of water before going to bed. When suddenly, "Ouch!"Karin tripped over Sasuke's foot, sending her to fall on the ground.

"Tsk. You should've just turned the lights on."Sasuke sat up to help her, but one of his hands ended up touching a soft _something._

Karin gasped, her body seemed to be numb, her eyes widened in shock, her hands and feet won't let her move them any time soon. "S-s-s-sasuke—"

The Uchiha, himself, was shocked that his hand ended up touching one of her private parts by accident. "I'm sorry." He spoke casually, removing his hands from her, clearing his throat. "Just… be careful next time." His tone quite became a bit different from the usual, like he is feeling an unusual kind of nervousness he never felt before.

Karin's cheeks reddened, although she is just only glad that Sasuke won't be able to see her blushing because it is dark. "I'm okay… I'll just… go… in… the kitchen…" She couldn't understand why it suddenly became hard for her to speak.

"Stay." Sasuke demanded, grabbing her wrist to pull her towards him.

"B-but… S-sasuke…"

"No but's."

"I… I don't understand…"

"You don't have to understand." Suddenly, he pulled her towards him rather harshly, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, closing his eyes while doing so. "It is cold. I'd appreciate if you'd let me hug you like this."

Karin couldn't explain how joyful she feels at the moment. Slender arms wrapped around the male's neck as she put all her weight against Sasuke, making him fell on his back on the bed. "I'd love to!" Karin squealed as this is a dream come true for her.

The redhead's warmth relaxed the Uchiha, causing a faint smile to curve on his pale lips, not to mention, _something soft_ is touching him against his chest. He reached for the sheets and pulled it over the both of them. "Good." Sasuke whispered right through Karin's ear, already feeling something different is going on his body—a kind of feeling he never felt before, since Karin is the first female to be _this close_ to him.

A tickling sensation was felt by Karin on the insides of her stomach as she felt that Sasuke's hands are moving up and along her back. She chose to stay silent and let him do as he pleases.

"Look at me, Karin." Sasuke demanded.

Karin did what he say so—she tilted her head to the side to be able to have a look at Sasuke while arching her neck away to avoid _something unnecessary _to happen.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately) that _something unnecessary _occurred—their lips meshed together in a gentle kiss. Sasuke, already had his eyes closed while Karin's crimson hues widened in amazement. Her glasses somehow presses against the bridge of Sasuke's nose that's why he pulled away for a second to remove the bother out of the way—tossing her eyeglasses to the side nonchalantly and getting back to kissing her lips, growing a liking on its softness.

A kiss on a cold night – both of them felt each other's warmth. They felt connected and linked at that very moment. None of them thought of pulling away any time soon.

Who knows what will happen next-


	2. Chapter 2- The First Kiss- SasuKarin

It was the sweetest night—Karin and Sasuke didn't mind anyone or anything but themselves.

What has happened? Sasuke is happy, and so is Karin. This blissfulness they are both feeling was because of what happened last night. Their connection only intensified, the experience was something that neither one of them would ever forget.

The feeling is new for Sasuke, of course the same is true for Karin as well. The darkness passed, and so the morning came. Both of them are feeling as warm as ever even though the coldness of air is still apparent.

Karin couldn't just believe what has happened between them last night. For her, it was a dream-come-true, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. What made her think that everything that has happened had really occurred was the slight twinge she is feeling on some parts of her body.

Meanwhile, this experience, for Sasuke is one of the best things that ever happened to the entirety of his existence in this world. Karin is the only girl which made him feel such a thing. Although he is so blissful, he doesn't seem to know how to express it, but he is trying his best to make Karin feel that she is the most important person in the world.

The muscular arm of the Uchiha wraps around the waist of Karin as they lay on the same mattress which is on the floor, while the slender arm of Karin wraps around the male's figure.

As the sun shines down, through the open window, a ray of sun was somehow felt by Karin, causing her to wake up. As she opens her crimson hues, the first thing she saw was the sleeping Sasuke beside her. A wide smile curved her lips when she noticed that their bodies were free from any void in between, not to mention their bodies are both bare.

She decided to get up carefully in order not to wake him up. But what she didn't know is that Sasuke was already awake a few minutes earlier before she woke up.

Sitting up, she observed Sasuke's features, the wide smile is still apparent on her face. "Thank you…" is what she can utter. Her fingers crawled over his hands then swirled them around his own fingers while giggling softly. "I love you…" those words brought a different kind of happiness inside her, as if sadness and difficulties didn't occur in her life.

Karin leaned down, ready to press a morning kiss against his pale, yet seductively parted lips.

Sasuke's fingers twitched before opening his eyes, "You're so noisy" suddenly; he spoke those words in a stoic manner.

"Eh?!" Karin's cheek blushed a dark shade of red upon noticing that he was awake all this time. She backed off then pulled the sheets upward to cover her chest. "Y-you were awake all this time?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Sasuke closed his eyes once again as he ran his fingers through his raven locks to brush them up.

Karin completely pulled the sheets and wrapped it all over her body as soon as she stood up. She sprinted towards the bathroom awkwardly, feeling all embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked before hopping off the mattress to grab his clothes. As he did so, he went straight towards the kitchen and decided to make their breakfast. He noticed that their food supply is only enough for today. "Basic commodities…" he mumbled lowly as he faced the stove to cook the two eggs which he holds in his hands. He then prepared two cups of coffee then placed in upon the table—one across the other. He did the same with the two plates of sunny-side-up egg with a whole wheat bread on the side.

The Uchiha sat on the chair, waiting for Karin to come out of the bathroom. The thought of Karin all freshened-up brought a different excitement inside him, although he remains calm, sipping up his cup of coffee.

Sasuke's expectations didn't fail him. Not many minutes later, Karin got out of the bathroom fresh and clean, in her regular outfit. The sight of Sasuke waiting for her on the dining table made her all excited, as a bright smile appeared on her face.

The male smirked then gestured his hand casually after giving her a single nod for her to join him.

"Ohhh Sasuke!" Without hesitation, Karin walked towards the dining table while putting her hands together in excitement.

"Success!" Suddenly, the main door slammed open, Suigetsu appeared, having the Kabutowari in his hands. "I got my second blade! Woohoo!" he placed it upon the table as he rubbed his tummy. "Damn, I'm starving to death!"

Suigetsu dashed towards the kitchen only to find a plate of egg with bread on the side which is not yet taken, since Karin was still on her way towards it. He first sipped on the cup of coffee before sitting down to wolf down on the food.

Karin's facial expression got utterly sickened, but she chose not to whine about what Suigetsu did. Instead, she decided to just cook her own food, muttering curses in the air as she did so.

Sasuke shook his head but would just continue eating his own plate of food.

The redhead joined Sasuke and Suigetsu in the dining table as soon as she finished cooking. Karin sat beside Sasuke but something is just not right.

Sasuke is sweating rather badly.

Karin kept shifting on her seat.

They're exchanging looks every now and then but would look away with a weird facial expression.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes after sipping up on his cup of coffee. "You two. What's wrong? Is everything alright? By the way, where is Jugo?"

Speaking of the buffed man, he appeared at the door with a smile on his face. He purposely arrived later than Suigetsu for him to completely be clueless that Jugo followed him and aided him somehow on his fight with that shinobi who had the Kabutowari. "Good morning." Jugo's manly voice filled the air as he stepped inside the kitchen then eventually sat on the dining table, joining Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's foot shifted to the side knowing that his foot would bump against Karin's.

"Oh!" Karin jumped up on her seat, feeling Sasuke's foot above hers.

"Huh? What's wrong, Karin?" Suigetsu's eyebrow rose upon his question. "Why is your face turning red? Are you sick or something?"

"Uh, wh-what are you talking about? A-are you k-kidding me?" She pushed her glasses up and against the bridge of her nose; the blush is still noticeable over her cheeks.

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying her reactions so he decided to tease her much more—he ran his foot through her leg slowly but one cannot tell that he is doing something weird by just looking at his facial expression—the typical Sasuke.

Karin bit down on her bottom lip, and raised a clenched fist placing it against her mouth. She looked over at Sasuke, who in return looked at her as well, and gave him a _Why-are-you-doing-this?_ look.

Sasuke responded by giving her an underhanded smirk.

Karin couldn't take it so she stood up even if she hasn't finished her food yet. "I'm… done eating."

"Hmph. What a waste of money. Sit. We're running out of supplies. Consume all of that." Sasuke stated unceremoniously, while continuing to munch down on his food.

Karin was left with no other choice. "Fine…" She grimaced then began consuming the unfinished plate of food.

"Suigetsu, Jugo… You heard me, right? We're running out of supplies. You two will take care of that thing. But I believe that this town is not a wealthy one. So I suggest that you have to go to the adjacent town to get the supplies we would need for our journey." Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?!" Suigetsu objected. "I just got back here!"

"Think about it, maybe you'll find another one of the Seven Swordsmen's Blades over there. Who knows?" Sasuke stated while shrugging.

"Sasuke is right. We badly need those supplies. Plus, this could be your chance. It'll be much easier because I'm here to give you aid." Jugo proposed.

"Fine, fine…" Suigetsu raised both his hands in surrender.

"Leave after your meal." Sasuke said.

"What? Have mercy on us!" Suigetsu replied.

"We shouldn't waste time, should we?"

"But Sasuke—"

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, activating his Sharingan.

"Damn. You really love to be cruel towards us, eh Sasuke?"

"Tch." Sasuke responded before deactivating his Sharingan.

After a few moments, Suigetsu and Jugo got ready to leave. "I'll leave Kubikiribocho here, and I'll bring Kabutowari with me. Heh!" Suigetsu grabbed Kabutowari then walked straight towards the door, Jugo followed after him. "See you guys later." He stated with composure.

After the meal, Karin washed the used dishes before finding Sasuke sitting on the porch at the backyard. He knew she was staring at him. "Come over here, Karin." He tapped the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit right there.

Karin's heart skips a beat after hearing his words. She is still diffident about what happened last night, but, in a good way—more like she's happy yet shy about it.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said.

Karin darted towards the porch at the backyard and awkwardly sat about ten inches away from him before clearing her throat—all the while blushing ever so darkly.

Awkward moment.

Sasuke is on his usual sober expression although he can't deny that he's feeling a tad nervous. "About last night… It was the best night for me, so far. I would want to thank you for that."

Words seem to fail to come out of Karin's mouth upon hearing Sasuke's words. It made her much more timid than she already was. She wanted to scream in delight and tumble in joy but her muscles stiffened because of that same nervousness. So she just expressed her joyfulness by presenting him her sweetest smile after removing her glasses from her, putting it beside her.

"We better do it again."

"Eh?!"

"What's the matter? Don't you want to?"

"No. I mean… Yes… I mean… I… I w-want to. I w-won't mind." Karin's voice shaken, feeling as if she wants to melt right where she is because of plain anxiety.

Sasuke loved how she reacted. "Good." He leaned down to lay on his back, letting his head rest upon her lap. He looked up at her and checked what her reaction is at the moment. The Uchiha smirked as he saw what he wants to see—Karin is blushing.

He raised his hand and sets it against her chest to feel her heartbeat. "Your nervousness would be the death of you."

Karin somehow managed to look down at Sasuke to gaze into his onyx hues. She placed her hand on top of his own then leaned down to plant a kiss against Sasuke's pale, yet attractive lips.

Sasuke knew this was coming so he smirked before moving his lips so that they'll brush against hers. Karin did the same, closing her eyes as well.

It was the same feeling. That same kiss that gave them this different kind of sensation. That same kiss that made them fall in love with each other. That same kiss that brought joy into their hearts.

The softness and warmth of Karin's lips caused Sasuke to grow a liking to kiss her constantly—he never knew that Karin's lips tasted this good.

Eventually—

"Damn I just realized I can't leave Kubiki—" Suigetsu stepped inside to get his Kubikiribocho because he realized he can't go on without it but was shocked when he sighted the two kissing on the porch at the backyard.

"Suigetsu, where are you?" Jugo's mouth was left open in shock as he saw Karin and Sasuke kissing.

Karin sensed their chakra and heard their voice so she gasped and straightened up. "Sasuke… They're here." She whispered while displaying an alarmed look.

"Who cares?" Sasuke put his hand behind her head to pull her back towards him—to get back in kissing her addicting lips.

Their lips interlocked once again, creating cute noises as they kept on sweeping their lips against each other's.

Meanwhile, Sasuke aimed a shuriken above Suigetsu's head signaling for them to leave and stop watching them. "Shit. That was close!" Suigetsu gasped in surprise.

Jugo chuckled. "We better get going." He walked towards the main door, and then in a grumpy manner, Suigetsu followed having his Kubikiribocho with him.

Again, who knows what will happen next-


End file.
